


Dreamers and the Dead

by fistycuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistycuff/pseuds/fistycuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A connection, almost missed. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers and the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Another old(ish) story.

I will always regret never having the courage to hold Sollux as tightly as I wanted to until it was too late to matter. Almost too late.  
I run a finger along his thigh, smudging the soot the Land of Brains and Fire is constantly churning out. Imaginary soot on an imaginary body in an imaginary world, all of it feeling so real. He smiles, and shivers, almost imperceptibly. Even in this state of undress, the environment prevents coldness from becoming a possibility. I close my eyes, to see what he sees. I feel the heat along all the places where our bodies meet. His hand runs through my hair, and tilts my head forward for him to plant a kiss on the top of my head. I hear him inhale deeply, taking in the scent of me, and I reach out for his hand. Our fingers interlace, my thumb taking its place on top of his as it’s so accustomed to. I shift onto my knees and straddle his chest, holding both his hands. I kiss his eyelids, and his nose, and then our tongues meet, and his is flicking towards my fangs and I feel my tears dropping down onto his face, washing little rivers through the soot on either side of his nose. Forming his sign. I pull back, stifling a sob, and whisper to him, “I love you”.  
“I’ll be waiting here, for whenever we next meet.”  
I wake. Too soon. I always wake too soon.


End file.
